


Of Lifelines and Breaking Borders

by CabbageOriley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M, President Sheriff Stilinski, President's Kid Stiles Stilinski, Saving the World, some allusions to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley
Summary: “Hello!” he shouts.  “Kidnapped!  I’m being kidnapped!”  If his hands were free he would be waving them wildly about.  His plan to prevent anyone from knowing he’s inadvertently shoplifting is working, because everyone in the store is looking at him like he’s insane.  The “Insanity Diversion”, works every time.  “Does anyone see what’s going on here?!  Not using my FREE WILL!”  Stiles jerks his legs in a “look what I can do” fashion and almost succeeds in knocking camo man to the floor.-Or the one where Stiles is secretly the President's son and there's a war going on between Humans and Weres and there's a secret agency known as XenoSworn.-Also, Accidental Kidnapping is totally a tag.  haha





	1. Pleasure to Meet You

Stiles turns the corner out of the long hallway and enters the doorway of NOS just as his phone vibrates.  Standing within the store, it’s easier to hear and focus than it was within the crowded halls.  He types out a message, “at the mall.  brb” and then pockets the device again.  He turns toward the lobby of the shop and smiles.  He loves NOS.

He starts looking at the displays along the right wall, working his way into the store following his usual pattern.  The stuff for sale at the front of the store is alright, but the stuff toward the back is pure gold.  He slowly starts seeing more and more of the good stuff.  Looks at it closer to see if they’ve gotten in any goodies since his last visit.

There’s a shelf full of Funko PoP figures, Avengers movie memorabilia, Jurassic world sets.  Stiles squeals when he sees a pristine, plastic wrapped Grumpy Cat keychain.  He quickly grabs it even though no one else is anywhere close to taking it for themselves.  He clutches it in his hands and turns it over to see the back.  He peers through the wrapping and finally sees the date marking.  2018.  Jackpot!

He has very little time to revel in his good fortune because he sees a familiar face stomping his way.  He sighs and places the keychain in his back pocket.  He’s not going to let this piece get away like last time.  He turns and heads toward the furthest room.  No one ever visits this room as it is only used for John Wayne and Hello Kitty memorabilia.  He presses himself into the rack of Hello Kitty backpacks and hopes his friend passes by.

Stiles growls as his arm is harshly grabbed and yanked to the side.  He tries to pull himself free and glares at the man.

“I’m not leaving,” he hisses as he looks up at Grant.

The man pushes his dark sunglasses down on his nose and stares directly into Stiles’ eyes.  “You don’t have that choice.”

Stiles is seething as a second man enters the room.  He’s wearing camouflage and has a duffel bag hiked on his arm.  Stiles rolls his eyes and again tries to pull free from Grant.

“I texted my dad, okay?!  He knows where I’m at.  You have no right to drag me away when he says that it’s…”

“800 yards and closing, sir,” the camouflaged man announces, glancing between Stiles and Grant.

Stiles huffs and knows there’s no way he’s getting out of this on his own.  There’s absolutely no way he’s making it easy, though.  Grant moves to lock his arm around Stiles’ forearm and the other man moves to his other side in a mirror image.  Stiles hates the “force walk”.  They exit the back room and emerge to the main area.  Stiles makes a high pitched whine and tries to go boneless.

Curses.  Seems he’s done that trick a few too many times for it to work again.  The two men swivel and soon Stiles has no choice but to straighten and walk again.

“Hello!” he shouts.  “Kidnapped!  I’m being kidnapped!”  If his hands were free he would be waving them wildly about.  His plan to prevent anyone from knowing he’s inadvertently shoplifting is working, because everyone in the store is looking at him like he’s insane.  The “Insanity Diversion”, works every time.  “Does anyone see what’s going on here?!  Not using my FREE WILL!”  Stiles jerks his legs in a “look what I can do” fashion and almost succeeds in knocking camo man to the floor.

“Try that again and I will make sure your father regrets it,” Grant hisses into Stiles’ ear.

“Get off of me, Prick,” Stiles spits as he tries to shoulder him away.  All he gets is his own shoulder pressed up into his mouth.  It smarts a bit, shutting him up until he is out of the door.

None of them notice the gentleman dressed in black following them out of the store.

\-----------

“You guys are freaking unbelievable!” Stiles screams as he swings his arms out of their grasp.  “I get one day!  I repeat ONE DAY; to do whatever I want and you butt turds have to come and mess everything up!”

Grant lunges forward and grabs Stiles by the front of his shirt, “Are you trying to give away our location?  Davees, update.”

“About 100 yards from the front entrance.  We need to move.”

Stiles pulls his red hood up over his head and falls in line between the two men.  Davees in front and Grant in back.  The three men walk down the dark alleyway behind the mall and the parking complex.

Davees pulls out a gun from a holster hidden beneath his jacket and turns the safety off.  Stiles pretends to be sulking as he walks along, but he shifts his eyes from side to side to see if he sees anything off.

When Davees’ arm is snapped and is legs are swept out from under him, Stiles has a split second to think “what good does a guy with a gun do” before he realizes the severity of the situation and starts to panic.

Grant has immediately taken shooting stance and has pulled his own gun on the attacker.  “Stiles, RUN!”

Stiles stands frozen for a second before he is able to shake himself to awareness and runs.  As he moves farther into the parking complex, there are several corridors on either side of him.  He thinks back to his father’s “rule of four” and darts into the fourth one he comes to.  It’s dark and he doesn’t want to run into an ambush, so he shakily grabs his cell phone.  He tries to power it on, but it’s too dark for the retinal recognition system to detect anything.  Darn you, technology.

A scream escapes his lips as he feels a hand on his shoulder.  He falls to the ground and holds out his hands in front of him.  “I have no idea where the Lifeline is.  Don’t hurt me!”

“Get up.  Let’s go,” a voice growls as the man grabs Stiles’ arm, yanks him up, and starts running.  With a grip that tight, Stiles has no choice but to follow.

He doesn’t realize his cell phone is left behind.

\--------

The young brunette nervously chews on his lip in the passenger seat of the black Camaro.  He glances out the window to try to take in his surroundings.  He isn’t used to being this far North in town.  Nothing looks familiar.  He steals a glance at the man driving the car.  Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes, dark soul apparently.

When the man glances his way Stiles snaps his eyes straight ahead.  His heart is pounding in his chest.  He’s trying to think back to ways his father has taught him to escape a moving vehicle, but he’s thinking none of those quite apply to this situation.

“Are you okay?” the man huffs.

Stiles startles and is unsure of how to proceed.  Apparently the sarcastic portion of his brain is faster than the rest because his reply is, “I’ve been better.”

Silence.

Stiles feels queasy as he looks out his window and peers down into the gorge from the bridge they are traveling on.  He has to squeeze his eyes shut and exhale slowly to keep himself from throwing up.  Nope, never been this far out before.

Stiles finally works up the nerve to speak.  “I don’t know where the Lifeline is.”

“I believe you.”

“Then… what…”  Stiles can’t even correctly form his question.  He sighs.  How is this his life?

The man steals a glance at him again.  “Where should I take you?”

Stiles looks at him totally confused.  “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I have no idea what I need to do now.  Where do we go?  I’ve never dealt with a kidnapping before.”

“Wow… Worst XenoSworn ever.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“I said you’re the worst.  Like literally the worst.”

The man growls.  “Wow, you’re so grateful.  Glad I chose to help you.”

“Help me?!” Stiles squeals.  “You’re helping me?  How?!”

The man pulls off the side of the road.  Past the gorge but not far enough away for Stiles’ liking.  “I saved your ungrateful butt.”  With Stiles’ incredulous look, he continues.  “Did you or did you not scream for help back there in NOS?”

“I did.” The gears are turning in Stiles’ head.  Thinking he knows where this is going.

“No one even tried to help, so I took it upon myself to…”

“Oh my gosh.  Oh my gosh, this is incredible.”  Stiles is smiling ear to ear.  “Do you know who those guys were?”

“No.  ZenonSwore or whatever you just said?”

“Do you know who I am?  What I am?”

“Should I?” the man glowers.

Stiles laughs as he fist pumps.  “Dude, seriously.  You have no clue?”

If eyebrows could speak, they would be saying “no”.

“Oh man, this is great.”

The dark haired man sighs.  “Why is this great?”

“I’m free!”

“Free…” the man shakes his head.  “Free from those men, right?”

“YES!”  Stiles claps his hands together.  “Free from everything.”  He turns to the man and holds out his hand.  “Call me Stiles.”

The man hesitantly holds out his own hand.  “Derek.”


	2. Better to Bleed

When Stiles said, “Take me somewhere safe,” he was not expecting this.  An old burnt out house about half a mile from the state border isn’t exactly Stiles’ version of safe.  He is hesitant to enter, but finally works up the courage to do so.  I mean, what else is he supposed to do?  The actual bad guys could be out there anywhere.

When he sees that the center of the house is completely livable, he is shocked.  “Wow.”  He turns around to admire the furnishings.  “Nice place.”

“Old, but good.”

“I see.”

“If I can…” Derek crosses and uncrosses his arms.  “If I can be so bold…”

Stiles nods his head meaning for the man to continue.

“Can I ask?  What were you doing out of territory?”

“Out of territory?  I don’t…  I don’t know what you mean.”  Stiles watches as the man quirks his head to the side.  It comically reminds Stiles of a confused dog.  The grin falls from his face and he freezes.  Confused dog…  Stiles’ eyes are wide as saucers as he starts backing toward the door.  “You’re… You’re a Were.”

“Yeah.” Derek laughs.  “Like you aren’t?”  He catches the way Stiles’ heart has begun to pound again.  “Wait… you aren’t?!”

Stiles shakes his head and continues to back toward the door.

“Then, why do you smell…”  Derek stops talking and jerks his head up to focus on the door.  “Shhh.”

“Shhh, what?!” Stiles flails.

Derek puts a finger to his lips and motions for Stiles to come toward him.

“No.  No way.  Absolutely not.  Nuh uh.”

Derek heaves a put upon sigh and reaches for Stiles just as another group of Weres enter the front door.  He pushes Stiles behind him and tells him to stay quiet.

Stiles prays for there not to be any confrontation.  If he gets bitten his dad will NEVER let it go.  He pulls his hood up over his head and hopes no one recognizes him.

As he is following Derek out of the house and walking closer and closer toward the border, he has a moment of absolute panic.  There’s no way he can cross that border.  Why oh why didn’t he leave when he had the chance?  Darn his love of adventure.  After already having a hand clamped against his mouth once, he settles for just tugging on Derek’s sleeve as hard as he can.  Hoping that will get his message across.

They are almost to the border, when Derek takes a sharp left and Stiles flies along behind him.  Then they’re running.  The twists and turns in the forest are as confusing as if he were running in a maze.  But, they eventually make it back to the Camaro.  Stiles thinks he knows which button locks the doors, so he pushes it once he is safely inside.

“ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!” Derek yells as he starts the engine.  “You could have gotten us both killed!”

Stiles wipes some sweat before it gets in his eyes.  “Oh, I’m sorry!  You didn’t think to tell me you were a WERE?”

“Hey, you certainly didn’t tell me you weren’t!”  Derek tries to back the vehicle up and turn it out onto the road as calmly as possible.

Stiles’ veins bulge out in his forehead.  “WHY would I need to tell you anything?!  You were the one who inadvertently kidnapped me.  And, why would I ever assume you were a Were?  When you said you weren’t XenoSwore, I thought that meant you were normal, not…”  Stiles motions with his hand up and down Derek’s body.  He shakes his head.  “You’re not even supposed to be on this side of the border!”

“We come to this side of the border all the time.”  Derek blushes.  “And I should not have told you that.”  He shakes his head.  “But you smell like a Were.  I thought for sure.”

Stiles looks away.  This man is a total stranger, how could he feel comfortable telling him this… “My mother was half Were.”  Stiles sees the questions forming behind Derek’s eyes.  “No one can know.  If anyone found out…  She would have died for nothing.”

“I’m,” Derek falters.  “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Stiles is stunned at how well the Were articulates his thoughts.  He was always told that the creatures were a little stunted when it came to communication.

They sit in silence in the vehicle as it moves along what must be a back road.  Stiles takes a deep breath.  “You seem… alright.”  Stiles looks away when Derek huffs at him.  “I mean… I don’t know.  For as much as I’ve known you, you seem okay other than the whole kidnapping and WereShack things.”  Stiles pushes his fingers into his eyes.  “What I’m saying is… I’m not exactly scared of you or anything.”

“Thanks.”  Derek rolls his eyes.  “And, I’m sorry about the whole abduction thing.  You were screaming and you smelled like a Were…”

Stiles laughs.  “Anyone else would have realized I was not being kidnapped.  Can you imagine a pre…” Stiles forcefully clamps his mouth shut before going any further.  “Nevermind.”

“I should know who you are, shouldn’t I?”  Derek glances to the young man in his passenger seat.

Stiles smiles.  “Yeah.  I suppose so.  But it’s nice that you don’t.”

Derek turns his attention back to the road.  “What’s your address?  I’ll take you home.”

“NO!”  Stiles releases his grip from the Were’s arm.  When did that happen?  “I mean… No, I’ll just call my guard…ian, and he’ll meet me.”  Stiles reaches into his back pocket to grab his phone.  “Crap.”  He pats over every pocket that he has.  All he is able to find is the shoplifted keychain.

“We’re screwed, dude.” Stiles shakes his head.  “I have no phone.”

Derek parks in a small gravel lot near an old run-down gas station.  “Here, you can use mine.”

“No, they’d be able to track it.”  Stiles runs his hand through his hair.  “I don’t want you to be put in danger because of me.”

“Who are you?  How could you put me in danger?  I didn’t think the Humans cared that much about the general population.”

“I’m not quite general population, big guy.  And, I’ll have you know that we Humans care very much about the people.  Why else would we have built the border?”

“Because you’re a bunch of pompous idiots who have no idea what you’re trying to protect let alone how to do it.”  The Were grins.

“Oh excuse me, at least we idiots don’t go around smelling each other’s backsides as a way to say ‘Hello!’”

Derek growls.  “Oh really?  That’s what you think we do?  Well, at least we don’t turn our governments over to local street trash…”

“You take that back!  My father isn’t…” Stiles stops himself, but it’s too late.  The Were is already looking at him with wide eyes.

“Please tell me you’re not a Stilinski.”

Stiles blushes and looks away.

“Oh my gosh.  You’re THE Stilinski.  How could you… Why would you...”

“Hey, this is all basically your fault.  YOU were the one that attacked my guards and…”

Derek is wolfed out in an instant, and has to dig his claws into his hands in order to return to his normal form.  When he looks back over at Stiles, the boy is pressed hopelessly against the car door with nowhere to escape.  “You could have told me you were THE PRESIDENT’S SON!”  Derek smacks the steering wheel.  “Do you know what they could do to me?  I’ll never see my family again!”

“Hey!”  Stiles nervously shakes his hands in order to calm the Were in front of him.  “That’s why I said I wouldn’t use your phone.  As much as I blame you, I’m not an idiot- I know this is all my fault.”  Stiles sighs and returns to his seat when he knows Derek has calmed down.  “I’ll think of a way to get us out of this.  And, dude, if worse comes to worse, I’m really good with my mouth.  I’ll be able to get you off.”

The look on Derek’s face clues Stiles in to what he has just said.

“I mean the hook.  I’ll get you off the hook.  I’m good with my mouth in that I can talk and I’ll be able to get you off… the hook.”  Stiles is beet red.  “Is it suddenly very hot in here?  Or is it just me?”

“No, I’m clearly hot too.”  Derek smiles when Stiles chokes on his own breath.


	3. They're Here

It’s decided that the best thing to do is just cautiously take Stiles back to the parking garage.  Stiles can find his phone.  Derek can skedaddle, and then Stiles can call for his guards to take him back home.  The plan works well… for a while.

“I can’t find my phone!” Stiles screeches as he searches around in the darkness.

“Shhh,” Derek warns in a whisper, “do you want someone to hear you?  I’m supposed to be gone before someone finds you, remember?!”

“You have super powers, right?  So let’s use them.  Do your eye thing.  Don’t just stand there, help me find my phone.”  Derek mumbles resentfully as Stiles seems to crabwalk along the floor of the fourth corridor.

“They’re not super powers.  They’re totally normal abilities.”

“For a Were.  Come on, Derek.  Help me.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but they eventually bleed blue and he searches around.  Within seconds he has found the phone.  “It’s right in front of you, you idiot.”  He points to it.

“Where?”

“There.  I’m pointing to it.”

“Like I can see where you’re pointing!”

“There!  Right there!”  Derek leans forward and reaches out to it.  Their hands touch as they both grab the phone at the same time.  Derek pulls Stiles to his feet.  “Ok.  So, you’ve found it.  Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Stiles nods and smiles.  “I’m sorry I got you into this mess.  I swear, no one will ever know about you.  My lips are totally sealed.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles laughs.  “Oh shut up.”  He starts walking back toward the entrance, but then stops.  “Thank you for the adventure, but I think I’ve had quite enough adventures for a while.”

“I agree.”  Derek smiles.

“Ok, so…” Stiles awkwardly waves a hand. “Bye.”

Stiles turns and walks away.  Derek does the same.

\-------

Stiles is almost to the exit when he hears voices.  He’d know one of those voices by heart.  Stiles jogs to the entrance of the parking center, but suddenly stops dead in his tracks.

More than a dozen men are standing around Grant.  The teal shirts with royal purple arm bands are recognizable even from where Stiles is standing.  He tries to move, but he can’t.  Blood pounds in his ears and he can only hear parts of the conversation.  “Just say he’s dead…” pound pound “Stilinski will never…” pound pound  “works out for our benefit…” pound pound.

Stiles thinks he is going to be sick.

\-----

Derek can hear the running feet long before he hears his name being called.  He turns and waits for Stiles.  When Stiles comes into view, he is waving his arms wildly.

“Run!”  Stiles calls.  “We gotta go!”

“What makes you think I’m taking you anywhere ever again?  Was your phone dead or something?”

“No, but we both will be if we don’t go!”  Stiles catches up to him and grabs his arm.  “Come on!”

“What’s wrong, Stiles?”

Stiles tugs on his arm.  “It’s the XenoSworn.  They’re here.”


	4. Curfew

With curfew just half an hour away, they have to think of a plan fast.  There’s a lot of growling on Derek’s part and flailing on Stiles’, but they finally come up with a plan.  With the last of the Weres crossed over the border, the two men head back to the pack house.  The burnt shell gives Stiles the jeebies, but he follows Derek inside for the second time.

“Why didn’t you just call one of your guards to come get you?” Derek says to Stiles as the boy is frantically locking all of the doors.

“You don’t understand.  Grant was there.  He was WITH them.  He’s… he’s one of them.”

“One of who?” Derek places his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and the boy jumps.

“XenoSworn.”  Stiles turns to look at Derek.  “He’s a XenoSworn.”

Derek pulls him over to the couch and sits him down.  “What exactly is that?”

“Something other than what we thought apparently.”

Derek waits for him to continue.  He finally does.

“It means different oath.  We were told that they were a group of humans that sided with the Weres during the war.  They’re out to find the Lifeline to steal it away from the humans.”

“Okay,” Derek starts.  “So if they’ve infiltrated your guards, that means they’re close to taking it.  Your father needs to know.”

“No.”  Stiles shakes his head.  “I mean yes, but… I need to think.”  Stiles stands up and begins to pace.  “Something’s wrong.  Grant knows everything; he’s chief of security.  If he knew where the Lifeline was, he would have it by now.”

“So, how can he find out where it is?”  Derek leans forward so that he can rest his elbows on his knees.

“They needed me out of the picture.  The only reason they would need me gone would be to manipulate my father.”

Derek growls. “Thus the need to tell your father.”

“I know, but…” Stiles stops and sits down on the edge of the coffee table.  “Do you have paper?”

\-------

Derek watches as Stiles draws diagram after diagram, line after line.  Arrows move from one line to another and loop to meet again.  With a contented sigh, Stiles puts down the pencil.

“So?” Derek expects an answer.

Stiles thunks his head against the table.  “I have nothing.”  He shakes his head and his lips open and close like a fish.  “I don’t understand it.  I’m missing something.”  He turns to his new friend.  “The only reason they would need me gone would be to manipulate my father into giving them the Lifeline or into letting them know where it is hidden.  But, Grant knows everything anyway, so that means that he would have it if we had it.”

“Are you trying to confuse me?”

“No, what I’m saying is that my father doesn’t have the Lifeline.  Everyone thinks he has the Lifeline, but because Grant hasn’t got it means that my dad doesn’t have it either.”

Derek looks to him.  “So is that good or bad?”

Stiles stares straight into his eyes.  “That depends on who does have it.”


	5. Haunted Minds

Exhaustion sets in before any more work can be done, and Stiles starts to doze on his side of the couch.  Derek lets him.  The Were’s mind is going a mile a minute.  He can’t stop thinking about how crazy his life has turned out.  What did he get himself into?

And his family… They must be worried sick.  At least Erica and Boyd had seen him earlier.  If his parents reached out to his friends, they would be able to tell them he was alive… outside the border… Derek feels like cursing.  How is this his life?!  He’s never going to be allowed out of the house again!  If only he could get a message to them, but he can’t leave Stiles alone in order to cross the border.

When the war began, the Weres were sent beyond the Border.  They were allowed to take nothing.  Any belongings were set aflame.  And if a Were refused to go, they were burned too.  Derek remembers stories of his family.  Some of them too stubborn to leave with the rest.

He shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of the sudden onset of memory.  He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes.  Settling back into the cushions, he lets himself rest.

\-----

Stiles dreams of his mother.  Soft eyes peering at him as she leans over the side of his bed.  There’s a noise and her head turns toward the door.  More fear when her eyes turn back to him.  Her ruby necklace dangles in front of him as she leans over to kiss his forehead.  His chubby hands reach up to grab it.  “Not yet, baby,” she whispers.

\----

It is close to three in the morning when Derek wakes up.  Stiles is still passed out, but he has slumped a bit to the side.  Derek cracks his neck and stretches his arms.  His slumber has not been restful, and he feels wearier now than he did before.  His mind too full of dreams to really rest.  He hardly ever dreams, but he can’t get his family out of his mind.

Maybe it’s something to do with being in their house tonight.  The young Weres cross the border and stay in the pack house at least once a week, but they never stay the night.  He feels as if the presence of his deceased family is haunting him.

Sitting in the cold silence is too much for him.  He needs a distraction, and he needs to figure out what they need to do next.  Gaining the nerve, he reaches over and slides his hand into Stiles’ pocket.  Pulling out his phone, he takes it in front of him.

Weres do not have technology beyond the border.  No phones, no internet, no television.  It’s simply not allowed by the humans.  But, there are ways.  Derek’s not allowed to have a car either, but he found a way around that too.  He has seen the cell phone technology; knows he needs Stiles to open it.

The boy is in a deep enough sleep that he feels it’s a fairly safe risk to take.  He powers on the phone and silently reaches over to Stiles.  Reaching out, he carefully lifts the boy’s eyelid and lets the phone scan.

It works.  And amazingly Stiles doesn’t even stir.  Derek internally laughs at the lack of the human’s self-preservation instincts.  Any Were would have been awake before someone even came close to them.  And humans think they’re the superior ones.

Once inside the phone, he finds the internet and starts to search.  He is unable to find out much about this XenoSworn organization.  Apparently any talk of them or Weres is forbidden.  Any government who controls access to knowledge should not be allowed to stay in rule.  He regrets the budding friendship that has formed between him and Stiles, knowing Stiles has been raised by the man with highest power.

The piercing screech that the phone emits startles Derek and sends Stiles flinging into the floor.  The young boy looks around and finally grabs the phone.

“What are you doing?!” Stiles screams.

“Trying to research,” Derek states matter of factly.

“You do realize they’ll be able to track my phone here now.”  Stiles disables all further tracking to the best of his ability, but he knows a signal would show up clearly on any device the XenoSworn would use.  He presses his back against the bottom of the couch where he sits on the floor and takes a minute to look at the alert that has come through.

“President’s Son Found Dead: XS Believed Culprits,” Derek reads over his shoulder.

“Freaking liars!  I can’t believe we never knew Grant was involved.  How could we ever be so stupid?”

Derek continues reading the article.  “Stiles, it says they found you dismembered in the alleyway behind the mall.  Decapitation was the overall cause of death but there were several other injuries sustained.  They were only able to identify you through a positive fingerprint match.”

“They could have made a copy of that anywhere.  Their heads will be the ones to roll when my dad…” Stiles stops and turns pale.  “My dad…  He thinks I’m dead.”


	6. Clarity

Derek has never seen a panic attack before, but he has now.  He’s just thankful that is over and prays it never happens again.  He gets Stiles a glass of water and sits with him until he is sure he is fully calm.

Stiles reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his stolen keychain.  He peels off the small NOS price sticker from the corner and flicks it onto the floor.

“Not very many people go to New Old Stock,” Derek mumbles quietly; not wanting to startle him.

Stiles keeps his eyes on the keychain.  He turns it over and rubs his thumb over the date.

“What’s your year?” Stiles rasps.

“My year?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods.  “Do you have a year that’s important to you?”

“Not really.  I like some of the old MTV stuff.  Some Superman.  Random things that catch my eye.”  Derek swallows, not wanting to pry but wanting to keep the conversation going.  “Do you have a year?”

“2018.”

“What’s important about that?”  When Stiles shrugs, Derek continues.  “You don’t just choose a year thirty years in the past for no reason.”

Stiles looks at him and then away.  “It was the year my parents met.”

“Oh,” Derek doesn’t want to think about what it feels like to lose a parent.  He’s lucky to have never had to go through that.  “What happened to her?”

“What?”

“You said before that no one could find out or she would have died for nothing.”

“When things got bad, she had to leave.  By leaving when she did she saved the rest of us.  If anyone knew that we knew about her, we would have been killed along with her.  She was only half Were, but even that was too much by the end of the war.  My father tried to get her to the Border.  I don’t really know the whole story because I was only three at the time and my dad doesn’t talk about it anymore, not since he took office.”  Stiles puts his keychain back in his pocket.  “But something happened and she died before she got to the Border.”

“I’m sorry you lost her.  And all because she was Were.”

“Me too.”  Stiles shakes his head.  “You need to get across the Border.  With the scheme they’ve cooked up, they’ll have extra watch out.”

“I won’t leave you.  Not on your own- there’s people out there who want you dead.”

“I can say the same about you,” Stiles smiles but it doesn’t go all the way to his eyes.  “What are we going to do?”  Stiles looks back to the alert on his phone.  He scrolls down and reads through it one more time.

“What is it?”  Derek holds his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck.  He’s used to using this calming technique on his pack members, but he’s never tried it on a human.

“It was rumored that the XenoSworn lived beyond the Border because they sided with the Weres.  Even though we know now that they’re part of us.”  Stiles looks up at Derek.  “Now they’re saying that they’re the ones responsible for my murder.  They know my father will go after them tenfold more than what he already has.”

“And?”

“They’re forcing his hand.  They’re going to make him break the border.  Don’t you get it?  Humans don’t have the Lifeline.  You do.”

Derek stands.  “That’s why Grant could never find it.  It’s been on our side of the border all along.”


	7. Nothing for Naught

The Lifeline.  The answer to everything.  Or so they’ve been told.  Stiles’ mind is reeling.  It’s all too much to process.  The Lifeline, whatever it is, is supposed to be the answer to keep humans safe from Weres.  The Border is just the first line of defense and a warning- You stay on your side and we’ll stay on ours.  The Lifeline would take care of everything once and for all.

“So,” Derek starts, “what exactly is this Lifeline.  What do we need to look for?”

“I’m not sure,” Stiles shakes his head.  “I mean, we were told the Lifeline was the way to keep humans safe from Weres forever.  It was a rumor back in school that it was like a form of wolfsbane, but worse.  Something that would completely wipe the Weres out.”  Stiles looks away from Derek, guilty of what that makes humans out to be.

“But that’s not what it is, is it?”  Derek sits back down beside Stiles.

“I don’t know.  Maybe, but maybe not.  We thought the XenoSworn sided with the Weres, but they’ve infiltrated us.  Does that mean that they still side with the Weres, or does it mean that they’re not and they’re sided with us?”

“I don’t…”

“Or does it mean that they’re not sided with anyone?  Maybe they’re a group all their own and they’re against both sides?”

“Stiles, maybe you should calm…”

“But if they were sided with us they wouldn’t have faked my death and gone against my dad.  So that means they’re definitely not on our side.  Ruling that out means that they’re either still sided with the Weres, or they’re on their own.”

“Stiles, you’re sounding a little panicked.  I really don’t want you to…”

“Wait a minute,” Stiles turns to Derek.  “You’re a Were, right?”

“Correct.”

“And you had never even heard of XenoSworn before, right?”

“Right,” Derek reaches out and places his hand on Stiles’ knee to stop it from bouncing.

“So that means, they’re not sided with you.  If you had an ally, you’d definitely know it.”

“Most likely.”

Stiles claps his hands together once.  “Okay, so that means that they’re their own group.  They’re against both of us.  They had to go after my dad to find the Lifeline, but he didn’t have it.  You have it.  If it could kill you, you wouldn’t have it.  So that means it won’t kill you, it will kill us.”  Stiles stands up and walks around the room emphasizing his words with his hands.  “So, the XenoSworn want to kill us, but why would they want to do that?  Because my father is protecting YOU.  And the XenoSworn is against you, thus they want to kill you!”  Stiles turns to Derek.  “Oh my gosh, Derek. They want to kill everyone!  They want us all gone!”

Derek stands and walks to Stiles.  He places his hands on Stiles’ shoulders to hold him in place.  He looks down on Stiles just a bit due to the small height difference.  “Are you sure?  Because, you came up with all of that pretty quickly.”

“Thinking things out is what I do, man.  Yes, I know I’m right.”

“Okay,” Derek nods.  “So that means we need to find this thing.  Do you have any idea what it looks like?”

Stiles shakes his head.  “No.  I don’t know.  It would be something sealed.  Something small and not obvious.  But that could be anything.”

“Our land beyond the Border is big, Stiles.  We have to have something more to go on.  There’s no way we will ever find it in time.”  Derek holds Stiles’ face between his hands.  “You’ve got to think.”

\------

Fatigue.  That’s definitely what Stiles feels right now; fatigue.  Derek grabs some snacks from the kitchen, and they eat in silence.  Stiles’ mind is racing, and he is too distracted to try to come up with conversation.  The meal consists mostly of a variety of jerkies, but Stiles doesn’t mind.  He’s never had jerky before, something else that isn’t allowed this side of the border, so it’s another part of the adventure.

“I’m tired of living dangerously,” Stiles speaks as he stares at the ceiling.  His head is rested on the back of the couch.

Derek huffs a laugh.  “Tell me about it.”

Exhaustion sets in, and the pair falls asleep on the couch yet again.

And Stiles dreams.

\---

Stiles dreams of his mother.  He sees her gorgeous amber eyes as she leans over the side of his bed.  The noise again turns her attention toward the door.  The fear darkens her eyes.  Her ruby necklace dangles in front of him as she leans over to kiss his forehead.  His chubby hands reach up to grab it.  “Not yet, baby,” she whispers.

\---

Derek dreams.

\-----

Derek dreams of the Border.  Being held in his mother’s arms and being shushed and bounced side to side.  The other pack kids are being snatched up by their parents, and there is a quiet hush that falls over the group of Weres.  There are lights shining in the distance.  Like flashlights but bigger.  And out of the dark forest comes a woman.  She’s running.  Out of breath and crying.  She has a box in her hand, but it falls.  He sees his father’s arm flash out, but it’s too late- his uncle is already over the fence and running toward her.  Uncle yells at her and points to the house.  He runs past her and grabs the box.

The Weres at the hidden hole in the border start to run back into their makeshift city.  Candles and lanterns suddenly turned out, leaving everything dark.  But his mother stays.  Watching her brother running after the woman.  The searchlights are coming closer.  Coming for the Weres.  Authorities called because word got out about the creatures leaving their side.

The woman and his uncle emerge from the house and run for the Border.  More lights appear.  The woman stops his uncle, her pleading floats through the air and to Derek’s wolfish ears.

“Peter, it’s too late.  It’s too late.  Please, they can’t know.  Please, Peter, they can’t know.  He can fix things; he can fix everything, but he has to have the chance.  If they know what I am, they’ll never choose him.”

Uncle looks toward the Border.  Derek reaches out his arms to him, wanting him.  But Uncle looks away.  Derek can hear him speak as his parents are running back into their land.  “Scream, scream for your life.”

\-----

Derek startles awake and sits bolt upright.  The echoes of a scream sounding through his mind.

Stiles shifts on the couch and moans.  “Darn it.”

“What,” Derek asks.  “What’s wrong?”

“I have this recurring dream.  I see my mother, and I reach for her necklace.  I always wake up before I touch it.”  Stiles scrubs a hand over his face.  “Not that it’s so important that I touch it.  It’s just that every time I try.”  Stiles holds out his hand and closes it around air.  He looks over at Derek for the first time since waking.  “Hey, big guy, what’s wrong with you?”

Derek rests his elbows on his knees.  “Stiles, how did your mother die?”

Stiles looks pained.  “I already told you.  I’m not exactly sure.  She was trying to get to the Border, and she died.”

“Was there something wrong with her?  Was she sick?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, more out of pain of having to remember than actual annoyance.  “No.  She… something happened.  She didn’t make it to the Border.  I don’t know.”

“Was there a funeral?”

“Why are you asking me this?” Stiles yells.

“Was there?”

Stiles shakes his head and looks away.  “Yes.  But, I never saw her.  The casket was closed.”

“Why?”

“Dude, I don’t know!”

“Yes, you do.  Think.”  Derek reaches out to Stiles, but the boy jerks away.

“I don’t know.”  Stiles closes his eyes against the pain of the memories.  “I don’t know.”

Stiles thinks back to that early morning against his will.  Sitting in a white hallway outside a white room.  He’s scared.  There’s a woman with him, but she’s not his mother.  Nothing like his mother.  Not even comforting the teenage boy beside her on the other side.  He’s crying, but she doesn’t move to comfort him.  A man walks in front of her and kneels down.  Hands her a folded guard uniform.  She speaks.  “Do you see what they did?  What they did to your father?  What are you going to do?”  She grabs the teen’s arm and jerks him harshly toward her.  “What are you going to do?!”

And then Stiles is being jerked toward her too.  He doesn’t like this woman and wants away from her as she stands with him in her arms and walks away from the room.  With his small hand, he reaches out to the window.  He can see his father through the thick glass.  Hunched and crying over the body of his mother.

\-----

“Stiles,” Derek speaks carefully.  “Stiles, look at me.”

Stiles doesn’t realize he is crying until he tries to open his eyes.  He blinks until his vision clears.  “Her throat.  I remember her throat.  It was torn.”

Derek grimaces.  “The Lifeline is here.”

“Where?  Here?  How do you know?”

“My Uncle helped her hide it here before she died.”  Derek turns away from Stiles and looks around the room.  “He made sure she didn’t die for nothing.”


	8. Final

In thirty minutes, they have found the small wooden box.  It helps to have a Were there to sniff it out.  Stiles holds it carefully in his hands.

“Is this too easy?”  His fingers hover over the top.  “This feels too easy.”

“Open it,” Derek urges.

Stiles takes a deep breath and opens the top.  It’s his mother’s necklace.  He reaches into the box and for the first time is able to grasp it in his hand.  He holds up the ruby, and in the light, they can see that the shimmering comes not from the gem itself, but from the contents it holds.

“Be careful with that,” Derek cautions.  “Maybe you shouldn’t hold it.”  He forces Stiles to put it back in the box.  “If you’re right about it, whatever is inside that could kill you.”

Before Stiles can whine or complain in any way, there is a whiz of noise, and the house is in flames.

\------

Stiles wakes up with an ache in his neck and the smell of smoke in his nose.  He’s lying in the grass.  He sits up and looks around.  Based on the location of the sun and the fact that the wall is on his left not his right, he begins to freak out internally.  A hand is clamped over his mouth before he can scream.

Derek rolls his eyes.  “Don’t scream, you idiot.  You’re safe.”

“I’m on the other side of the Border!  How is that possibly safe?!”

“You’re with me, for one.  And for two, this is a whole heck of a lot better than being inside a burning building!”  Derek helps Stiles stand up.

“Where’s the necklace, Derek?”  Stiles is close to panicking.

“They have it.  They took it.”

“AND YOU LET THEM!!!!

“Shut up, Stiles!”  Derek growls and looks around to make sure no one has picked up on them being here yet.  “And, yes, I let them.  I had to get you out of there.  If they had found you they would have killed you!”

“They found us because you used my phone, you know that right?  So you’re the reason we lost the Lifeline.”

“I’m also the reason we found it, so…”

Stiles rolls his eyes.  “Get me back across the border.  We have to get to my dad before they do.”

\------

The duo is cautious as they cross back over the border and make their way to the Capitol Building.  It takes longer than they would have liked due to the fact that they couldn’t take Derek’s car.  But, they finally make it.

Stiles and Derek round the corner of the white stone building.  Watching for any signs of the XenoSworn.  The streets are quiet.  No signs of anything being off.  Which is totally a sign of something being off!  Stiles tiptoes up the back steps and suddenly pulls Derek into the wall.  Or, a hole in the wall that is.

“What is this?” Derek asks.

“Shhh.  It’s my secret route.”  Stiles navigates the maze of a tunnel.  Derek follows along behind.  Stiles whispers, “I get one day of freedom a month, but even that is usually with guards of course.  I found this way out, so I can basically come and go as I please.”

“Doesn’t your dad worry?”

“He’s too busy to worry about me.”  Stiles stops at the end of his path.  “I mean.  Sure, he worries, but it’s not like he notices at the time.”  He shakes his head, and pushes open a door.

Derek follows him into the dimly lit room.  Looking around, he can see that it must be Stiles’ room.  There is a whole section of the room devoted to knickknacks from NOS.  He watches as Stiles gently places his new keychain on a table and quickly moves to the door.

Derek takes a better look around.  He can see Stiles’ bed.  A canopy style made out of solid wood.  It perfectly matches the rest of the dark wood room.  Everything has a deep warmth of mahogany, and Derek longs for it to be his own bedroom.  He sees a laptop computer softly humming on the desk, only working now because it has been plugged into the charger since Stiles left.  The carpet has stains in it, the only clue that a young teenage boy is the only inhabitant… other that the aforementioned wall of knickknacks.

“Derek,” Stiles snaps in a whisper.

Derek jerks out of his thoughts and follows Stiles out of the door.  The hallway doesn’t seem anything like Stiles’ room.  Mostly white paint and metal.  Only wooden details every once in a while.  Derek thinks that it’s almost sad, to live in such a stark environment.  But, he has always assumed humans live this way.  Stiles’ room was a welcome surprise.

The young boy leads the way through the building.  They don’t encounter a single person.

“Where are we going?” Derek asks.

“I’m not sure,” Stiles replies.  “But, I think they’ll have him somewhere away from his office.  Somewhere he has less control.”  Stiles glances from side to side before crossing a corridor.  “Somewhere he can’t get help as easily.”

They travel on for a while.  Stiles peeks through the doors that he can, but they find nothing.  They would continue to search, but there is a loud boom and Derek thrusts Stiles back into a room.  It’s a storage room.  Mostly boxes and cleaning supplies.

They are silent as they hear footsteps passing.  When it seems the coast is clear, Stiles breathes.  Not realizing he was holding his breath to begin with.  He glances at Derek.  Receiving a reassuring look, he reaches for the door handle.  But then, he stops.

Stiles glances up at an air grate in the side of the wall.  He waves his hands at Derek, motioning for him to lift him up.

Derek obliges and allows Stiles to step into his hands and lifts him up.  When Stiles hops back down, he looks at Derek.

“The garage is right there,” Stiles whispers.  “They have him tied up in a chair.  The guards’ cars are blocking the exit doors.  Lights are dimmed.  Don’t see Grant, though.  Very cliché actually.”

Derek rolls his eyes before focusing on what really is important.  “Is there a way in?”

“There are two doors.”  Stiles holds his arms up and points to his right and his left.  He looks to his right where Derek is standing.  “One is that way and one is the other.  They look like they’re not guarded from the inside.  But the outside, I don’t know.”

“Which door would be better?”

“The one to the right.  We’d be able to come up behind my Dad.  We would be hidden longer.”

“You,” Derek growls, “aren’t going anywhere.  You’re staying right here.  They have the Lifeline.  It can kill humans.  I’m not letting you go out there.”

“That’s my DAD, Derek.  I’m not just going to sit here…”

“What would happen if he lost you too?”  Derek shakes his head.  “He’s already lost your mom, what if he lost you?”

Stiles hangs his head.

“I’m going to go save your dad.  I can take care of myself.  I promise you, I’ll be right back.”  Derek puts his hand around the nape of Stiles’ neck and leans into him for emphasis and comfort.

“Okay.”

\------

The President’s scream is muffled as a hand clamps over his mouth.

“Shhh,” Derek shushes.  “You have no reason to trust me, but trust me, you can trust me.”  Derek shakes his head.  “Man, I’ve been around Stiles for too long.”

When Derek pulls his hand away, President Stilinski frantically speaks.  Turning his head to look at where Derek is crouched beside him.  “Stiles?  My son, is he…”

“He’s alive.  XenoSworn has infiltrated your guards.  They staged the whole murder.  He’s been with me since I kidnapped him.”  Derek cowers under the glare he receives.  “It was accidental.  He was causing a commotion and I had no idea that he was actually safe.  I thought he was being kidnapped, so I saved him.  But ended up accidentally kidnapping him.”  Derek shakes his head.  “But now thinking back.  They actually were going to kill him, so I actually saved him by kidnapping him.”

The President’s eyes are wide.

“I swear you can trust me!” Derek whispers frantically.  The withering gaze is just like Stiles’… except it’s about ten times worse.

“It’s true, Dad.”  Stiles appears crouched but running through the far left door.  “You can trust him.”

Derek growls.  “I told you to stay in the closet!”

“Hey,” Stiles shrugs.  “Anyone would know I’d come out of the closet sometime!”

The President looks between the two of them.

Derek holds up his hands, but then reaches to untie the ropes.  He immediately jerks his hands away.

The President shakes his head.  “Wolfsbane.  They were prepared.”

“They knew I was a Were.  They knew I’d come.  They knew we would…”

The soft whoosh that escapes Stiles’ lips isn’t much, but it is enough to cause the two men to look at him.  Just in time to see the circle of blood spread through his abdomen and to see him wobble and fall to the ground.

\-------

Derek immediately reaches for Stiles’ crumpling body, but he is being grabbed and jerked backwards.  He growls and is fully wolfed out.  But even his Were given strength isn’t enough to match that of the two XenoSworn guards that have hold of him.  He can barely hear the President’s screams above the pounding of blood in his own ears.

Grant appears out of the darkness of the far corner of the garage.  He pulls the silencer off his gun; no longer needing it.  He smiles as he walks closer to Stiles.  Can hear the pained whimpers coming from him.

He grabs Stiles’ right arm and violently pulls it backward, pulling the boy onto his back.  Stiles screams in agony, and the President and Derek fight to get to him.

“Shhhh,” Grant hushes.  “Don’t worry, Stiles.  It will be over real soon.  The Lifeline kills within seconds.” 

Stiles grits his teeth and tries to breathe through the pain.  But the hole in his stomach just hurts so bad.

The pat Grant gives Stiles’ cheek is as forceful as a slap.  “You should be happy, Stiles.  You got to see your father alive one last time before he was killed by the enemy.  Unlike me.”  Grant pulls out a case and removes a bullet from it.  There’s enough of a ruby glow to be able to tell that it is full of the Lifeline.  He loads it into his gun.

He turns once more to Stiles.  Smiles as he sees the young boy weakly writhe on the floor.  He even laughs as he sees the boy start to go still and sees his eyes start to flutter closed.

“What do you want from us?!” The President yells.  “You have the Lifeline already.  Why do you need to hurt us?  Just go and do what you want with it.”

“This IS what I want to do with it.”  Grant turns back to Stiles and forcefully kicks him in the ribs.  The worst part isn’t the sound of the cracking bone or thud of boot against flesh.  The worst part is the lack of any response.

No cry.

No moan.

No movement.

Just the flop of his head as the force of the blow rocks it to the side.

\-----

Grant sighs.  Almost sad that it’s over.  “That’s the worst of it, Sir.”  He closes the chamber in his gun and spins it.  The single bullet going round and round.  He points it at the President’s head.  “The next part for you will be fairly easy.  Too easy really, because you won’t get to see what I’ll do next.”

The trigger is pulled, but the President refuses to flinch.

Grant smiles.  “It would be better to have you see the end result,” pulls the trigger…  “But I can’t be worried about you.  Best to get it over with now so you’re out of my way.”  Pull.  Pull.

Derek has been fighting to escape his captors since this began, but when the gun is down to its last round, he fights even harder.

Grant pauses to relish the moment.  “This is invigorating, isn’t it?”

He stands back.  Raises his arm.  And…

Is immediately whacked in the head with a metal pipe.

Stiles grabs the gun from where it has fallen to the floor and points it at the men holding Derek.  “Which one of you wants it?”  Both men immediately release him and flee.

“How?” Grant moans from the floor.

Stiles looks down at him.  “I’m one fourth Were, Prick.”

\------

Derek quickly takes a knife to the ropes and the President is free.  The President grabs the gun from where it still gently hangs in his son’s hand.  “Stiles, you need to sit down.  You’re still bleeding.”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I am.”  Stiles seems to be slightly out of it, and Derek hurries to him.

“Screw sitting down, I’m getting him to the hospital right now.”

“Yeah.  Hospital.”  Stiles rests his hand on Derek’s shoulder.  “Good idea.  It’s kinda… kinda hard to focus.”

Derek lifts the boy into his arms.  “Does it still hurt, or are you totally in shock?”

“Nope,” Stiles moans.  “Still hurts.”

“Good.”

“Jerk.”

\-----

Stiles is nervous.  Very nervous actually.  The Border has been taken down for several months now.  But it’s still nerve wracking to be this far out of the city.  Not really because the majority of the Weres still live here.  But because he’s here to meet his future in-laws.

Derek rolls his eyes when Stiles flails all the way up his parent’s front lawn.  For a second regrets the accidental kidnapping.  Seriously… How is this his life?


End file.
